I am Your Real Father
by Yukio Okumura
Summary: Pada malam hari sesudah pernikahan Lillia dengan Treize, Mayor Travas memberinya hadiah paling mengejutkan, mengenai masa lalu Travas yang mirip dengan masa lalu 'Wilhelm Schultz'. Apakah reaksi Lillia?


"Apakah kamu ingin tahu di mana ayahmu?"

Seorang gadis bersurai panjang berwarna cokelat tua, terlihat penasaran di depan seorang lelaki kekar yang berusia sekitar pertengahan 40 tahun-an. Rambut biru tua dengan mata berwarna sama seperti gadis tersebut, serta wajahnya yang terlihat satu-dua tahun lebih tua dari usianya, hanya bisa menatap anak manis ini. Mata tajam yang berada di balik kacamata tersebut menatap mata lembut milik gadis tersebut.

"Tentu saja, Mayor Travas."

_Andai aku yang berada di depanmu adalah ayah yang 'sebenarnya', apa yang akan kamu lakukan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Allison & Lillia ~ I am Your Real Father**

© AyaTsuDaryl'Yan

**A/N** : Aku suka banget pair Allison x Wil dan Lillia x Treize di _Allison & Lillia_! **DON'T FLAME!**

**[** Disclaimer : I don't own anything ~.~ , WARNING : OOC, AU, gila-abal, typo(s) dll dst dsb **]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Lillia's POV ]**

Halo, aku adalah Lillia. Yah, kalian nggak akan menyangka bahwa aku adalah anak dari Allison Whittington. Nama panjangku, ehem, Lillianne Acacia Corazon Whittington Schultz. Nggak percaya? Tanyalah pada mamaku. Tetapi jangan sekali-kali menggoda mamaku, soalnya dia itu kejahilannya lebih hebat daripadaku! Oke, agak _out of topic_ sepertinya. Aku belum pernah sekali pun bertemu dengan Papa. Kata Mama, Papa terlibat dalam penyelesaian perang Sous-Beil dan Roxche delapan belas tahun yang lalu atau lebih, sebelum aku lahir pastinya. Tetapi, katanya, Papa meninggal dalam kecelakaan kereta yang terjadi beberapa tahun setelah selesainya perang tersebut.

Aku masih ingat, waktu aku berusia tiga belas tahun, Mama pernah mengenalkanku kepada seorang Mayor yang tidak akan kusangka menjadi hadiah yang indah bagiku. Dialah Mayor Travas. Aku merasa bahwa pria yang wajahnya sedikit lebih tua dari usianya ini familiar denganku. Kami juga mempunyai sesuatu yang sama-sama kami banggakan, yakni warna mata kami yang entah kenapa terasa mirip. Mama pernah memuji bahwa mata aku mirip sama mata Mayor yang diam-diam ditaksir mamaku ini.

Tetapi, aku merasa bahwa Mayor Travas juga bukan ayahku yang sebenarnya. Sejujurnya, aku masih sangat bingung. Di satu-satunya foto orangtuaku sewaktu masih muda, ada Allison dan ayahku yang sebenarnya. Ayahku pada usia muda sangatlah polos dan pintar, dan aku juga senang bisa punya ayah sepertinya. Aku tidak tahu nama aslinya, karena Mama sering sekali menangis kalau mengingat namanya, apalagi kalau dalam keadaan sendiri. Makanya, aku nggak berani bertanya lebih jauh tentangnya. Masih penasaran juga sih. Tetapi ada satu hal mengenai ayahku yang sudah aku ketahui, walaupun nggak puas juga. Nama belakang ayahku sebelum menikah adalah Schultz. Nama panjangku dan Mama juga punya nama Schultz, satu-satunya peninggalan ayahku setelah foto langka tersebut.

"_Maaf Lillia, Mama nggak bisa memberitahumu nama ayahmu. Mama masih sedikit sedih."_

Tau kan perkataan Mama yang diatas? Itu diucapkannya sewaktu aku bertanya tentang ayahku ketika aku berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun. Nggak adil ya? Waktu insiden Tahanan#42, Treize juga nggak kasi tahu aku kalau dia ternyata adalah seorang pangeran dan kembaran dari Putri Merielle yang anak dari Sir Benedict dan Yang Mulia Ratu Francesca atau Fiona yang mahsyur tersebut. Yap, rasa penasaranku sudah berkurang hingga tersisa hubungan Allison dengan Mayor Travas.

Sepanjang pengamatanku, kalau mereka sedang berduaan, wah mereka bisa jauuuuuhhh lebih romantis dari yang aku duga. Kira-kira mirip seperti sepasang suami istri lah, tetapi aku nggak mau membuat kesalahpahaman dengan Mayor Travas. Mereka kan nggak menikah, _wong_ Allison sudah punya aku sebagai anak biologis antara Allison dengan ayahku. Malu ya? Tapi sepertinya Allison dan Mayor Travas nggak mempermasalahkannya. Aku kepengen menjadi anak secara biologis dari Allison dan Mayor Travas, walau akhirnya malah nggak bisa juga. Kasihannya aku kan? Jangan ketawa dong, _please_!

Tetapi… Akhirnya kecurigaanku menjadi kenyataan, malam tersebut. Mayor Travas akhirnya menceritakanku tentang masa lalunya! Dan, aku tidak bisa meredam kesyokan dan kekagetanku mengenainya, dan apa hubungannya dengan seorang Schultz yang menjadi cinta mati Allison. Semuanya menjadi jelas, di malam pertama pernikahanku dengan Treize yang ehem, malah memanggilku Ratu. Eh? Iya, aku menjadi ratu di Kerajaan Ikstova. Idih, memalukan ya? Tetapi… Aku benar-benar kaget kalau… Mayor Travas itu ternyata…

**-xXx-**

**[ Normal POV** **]**

Gadis bersurai cokelat muda dengan mata berwarna cokelat tua hanya bisa duduk dengan segudang perasaan cemas dan bingung apa yang akan terjadi pada malam tersebut, di hotel besar pula. Tanpa Allison maupun Treize, sehingga tertinggal gadis tersebut dan seorang _lelaki_ yang sepertinya sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu. Selepas pernikahannya, saat itu juga, gadis tersebut heran mengapa Mayor Travas, lelaki yang menyaksikan gadis tersebut menikah dengan Treize di kota Lillianne, mendadak berhenti bekerja di Royal Sous-Beil Army tersebut. Namun namanya juga orang yang mulai memasuki usia paruh baya, dia juga akhirnya lelah setelah dua puluh tahun bekerja dengan segenap jiwa dan ragawinya di sana. Gadis itu juga memakluminya.

"Maaf Lillia, apa aku menunggumu?" tanya seorang lelaki kekar dari luar pintu ruangan tersebut.

Gadis bernama Lillia ini segera menoleh ke arah satu-satunya pintu tersebut sambil berkata dengan lantang, "Silakan, Mayor Travas! Aku nggak lama menunggumu kok."

Mata cokelat Lillia segera terperangah dengan drastis. Ia memandang seorang lelaki berambut _cokelat tua_ yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya. Suaranya tadi sama seperti suara lelaki bernama Mayor Travas, tetapi pemandangannya benar-benar berbeda. Mayor Travas memasuki ruangannya dengan pakaian kasual bermotif kotak-kotak warna hijau muda dan hijau tua dengan celana jins berwarna biru tua. Matanya masih sama seperti sebelumnya, tetapi rambutnya diganti dengan warna cokelat tua. Ia semakin terlihat mirip dengan Lillia tersebut.

"Maaf, apakah aku membuatmu kaget?" tanya lelaki tersebut sopan.

"Oh, _well_, ya… Mengapa Anda mendadak berpakaian demikian? Apa ada tujuan Anda ke sini dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Lillia balik bertanya dengan nada lirih dan wajah syok.

Lelaki berusia sekitar 38 tahun keatas ini hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kesyokan dan kekagetan yang terlukiskan dengan hebohnya di wajah gadis manis yang baru saja melepas status pacaran alias sudah menikah tersebut. _Nggak ada bedanya sama Allison sayang itu_, batin lelaki itu terkenang. Lelaki bernama Travas ini kemudian duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Lillia, lalu mulai berkata, "Lillia, apa kau siap mendengarkan ceritaku, walau kau mungkin tak akan percaya?"

Lillia hanya bisa mengangguk mantap. Lelaki tersebut akhirnya menghela nafas, kemudian mengambil cangkir yang berisikan teh panas dan meniup-niup teh yang masih panas tersebut. Sayang beribu sayang, kebiasaannya masih belum hilang, sehabis menyeruput teh tersebut, mulutnya langsung berceburkan teh yang baru saja diminumnya, lantaran masih belum terbiasa dengan panas. Lillia hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat 'kelemahan' lelaki yang sangat dihormatinya tersebut.

"Seberapa banyak kamu tahu tentang ayahmu, Lillia?" tanya Travas penasaran.

"Um, nama belakangnya Schultz, tewas dalam kecelakaan kereta beberapa lama setelah aku lahir dan tubuhnya nggak pernah ditemukan kembali. Aku rasa ayahku punya mata dan warna rambut yang sama denganku. Kata Mama, walau tampangku mirip sama Papa, namun sifatku banyak diambil dari sifat Mama yang dari awal memang heboh dan ramah." jawab Lillia menerawang ke jendela yang masih terbuka tersebut.

Travas hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, kemudian menyahutnya dengan lembut, "Mama cukup banyak bercerita tentang ayahmu ya. Tetapi, sebagian besarnya _salah_. Aku tahu di mana ayahmu sekarang, dan apakah kamu mau tahu di mana ayahmu?"

Lillia kontan saja berhenti menyeruput tehnya, kemudian menatap mata Travas dengan penasaran. Ia kemudian menyerangnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan, "Sungguh? Tetapi Mama bilang Papa meninggal dalam kecelakaan kereta yang terjadi delapan belas tahun yang lalu, hampir bersamaan dengan saat aku dilahirkan. Tetapi jika kamu tahu sesuatu tentang ayahku, tolong ceritakan!"

"Karena itu, Mama memintamu tinggal sebentar di hotel ini bersama saya, kan? Saya di sini untuk menceritakan suatu kebenaran yang akan membantah semua cerita yang dikarang oleh ayah dan ibumu. Sedari awal, ayah dan ibumu merencanakan perpisahan yang menyakitkan, sewaktu mereka baru saja mengecup pernikahan di kala mereka masih kuliah. Kala itu, ayahmu yang bernama Wilhelm Schultz ditawari pekerjaan di Sous-Beil dengan syarat harus berpisah dengan keluarganya dan mengganti seluruh identitasnya." kata Travas dengan mimik sedih.

"Lalu… Jangan bilang kalau Anda juga bernasib sama ayahku…?" tanya Lillia syok.

Travas hanya bisa menggangguk dengan pelan. Kemudian dia bercerita lagi, "Ya. Mari kita kembali ke cerita utama. Saya dengar waktu 'kecelakaan' itu, Allison diketahui _telah_ hamil. Jadi, sewaktu dia tiba di Sous-Beil dan tinggal selama beberapa bulan, dia menerima surat dari Allison yang menceritakan kehamilannya. Dia sangat bahagia, tetapi dia juga harus mengecup kepahitan yang _sama_. Bahagia sebagai 'ayah', tetapi juga merasa gagal sebagai 'ayah', karena telah meninggalkan keluarganya di Roxche. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk terus saling bertukar kabar setiap bulan. Coba kamu tebak cerita selanjutnya, mengenai kemungkinan nasib Wilhelm Schultz tersebut."

Lillia lalu memasang pose berpikir dengan serius sambil bergumam, "Lalu… Apa mungkin dia akan diam-diam kembali ke Roxche sekedar untuk menyetor muka dengan keluarganya? Atau dia sengaja kembali ke Rozche tanpa diketahui keluarganya?"

_Gadis ini benar-benar mirip sama Allison… Sama-sama sedikit telmi…_ "Baiklah, kuberi satu petunjuk yang jelas. Dia kembali bertemu dengan keluarganya tanpa diketahui pihak militer tersebut. Hanya kamu di sini yang bisa merekam kejadian tersebut, dan menebak di manakah Wilhelm Schultz sekarang. Cobalah ingat saat-saat kamu bersama Mamamu di rumah kalian." tambah Travas sambil tersenyum lembut sekali.

"Keluarganya… AH! Jangan bilang Anda adalah…" tebak gadis itu tersadar. Kini semuanya menjadi jelas. Segala hal yang dari tadi dipikirkan segera tersambung menjadi satu gambaran yang jelas. _Mayor Travas yang sering bepergian ke Sous-Beil untuk tugas kerjanya… __Mama yang menceritakan tentang kecelakaan yang hampir bersamaan dengan saat aku lahir… __Cerita soal perpisahan menyedihkan antara Allison dan Wilhelm yang mirip banget dengan cerita yang diingat Travas… Don't tell me Travas is…_

Travas hanya bisa tersenyum melihat gadis yang mulai menyadari di manakah ayahnya sekarang. Ia lalu berkata dengan nada bijak, "Saya ada di sini untuk menemuimu yang sudah dewasa dan memiliki seorang suami dari sahabat baikku… Lillia. Kau benar. Saya yang sekarang bukanlah Travas yang kamu kenal, melainkan seorang _Wilhelm Schultz_ yang dicari-cari kamu delapan belas tahun yang silam. Saya adalah ayahmu yang 'hilang' delapan belas tahun yang lalu, Nak."

"Lalu… Rambut biru tua itu…"

"Itu saya yang mengecat di salon. Saya terpaksa melakukan ini sebagai bagian dari tugasku di Sous-Beil. Mau saya bawakan surat-surat antara aku dan Allison yang berisikan jati diriku yang sebenarnya? Atau saya akan mengeluarkan mas kawin kami delapan belas tahun yang lalu, jika kamu ragu, Nak." jawab Travas yang tanpa disangkanya adalah ayah Lillia sendiri.

Lillia kontan saja mencucurkan air matanya, kemudian memeluk Travas yang adalah ayahnya sendiri dengan eratnya. Kemudian Lillia berkata dengan keras dan lirih, "Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya selama ini…? _Ayah_ bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! A-Aku sudah lama sekali… Lama sekali ingin bertemu dengan wajah seorang _Wilhelm Schultz_ yang tidak disangkaku… Hiks… Hiks… Mengapa kau baru bilang sekarang…? A-Aku… A-Aku sudah lama mencarimu setengah mati, tau!"

Travas atau Wilhelm ini kemudian memeluk Lillia yang menangis di kemeja kasualnya sambil menggumam dengan lirih, "Maafkan _Ayah_ ya, Nak. Say… A-Aku tidak bermaksud melupakanmu, Nak. Tetapi bagaimanapun, tugas Sous-Beil melarangku untuk melibatkan unsur keluarga dalam setiap permasalahan negara. Sekarang kamu adalah Ratu Ikstova menggantikan sahabatku Fi, dan aku rasa rahasia-rahasiaannya sudah berakhir sekarang."

"Ayah… Aku rindu banget padamu, _Papa_! A-Aku… Aku… Aku tidak menyangka kalau Mayor Travas yang biasa kutemui di rumahku ternyata… Ternyata adalah ayahku sendiri…! Eh tunggu… Jika kamu adalah Mayor Travas yang diceritakan sebagai _hero_ yang menemukan mural dan menyelamatkan sisa keluarga Ikstova… Berarti… Papa sendiri dong yang sebenarnya adalah _hero_ dari semua itu?" tanya Lillia sambil masih mencucurkan air matanya di pangkuan ayah yang telah ditemukannya.

"Ya. Bersama mamamu, tentu saja. Kamu tahu Sir Ker Benedict kan? Dialah satu-satunya _hero_ lain yang tergabung dengan kami dalam penemuan mural tersebut. Nak… Apakah kamu sedih karena sudah lama tidak bertemu wajah ayahmu sendiri? Ah, aku akan menjawab perasaan gundahmu sekarang. Kamu selalu berpikir bahwa andaikan mamamu menikah dengan 'Mayor Travas' kan?" jawab Wilhelm sambil mengelus-elus kepala Lillia dengan lembut bagaikan ayah yang sudah beribu-ribu tahun terpisah dari anaknya.

Lillia kontan saja bersemu merah mendengar ayahnya ternyata peka juga terhadap kegalauannya. Kontan aja Lillia segera berkata dengan tingkah bodoh ditambah dengan _blushing_ yang merata di mukanya, "He-Hey! Yah… Walau begitu… Aku sangat senang kalau Papa ternyata benar-benar ayahku… Oh, aku baru sadar. Warna rambut dan mataku ternyata menurun dari Papa ya. _Well_… Aku sangat rindu. Tunggu, berarti Papa dan Mama sengaja mengarang cerita untuk bisa menutupi tugas besar Papa?"

Wilhelm hanya bisa tertawa lagi mendengar pertanyaan Lillia yang bertubi-tubi tersebut. Ia kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan menjawabnya, "Ya. Aku menulis surat pada Mamamu untuk menyembunyikan kepergianku dengan mengganti ceritanya dengan karangan. Tentu saja aku yang menulis skenario juga, karena mamamu tidak pandai bercerita. Hanya itu saja yang ingin… _Papa_ ceritakan, Nak."

"Sebagai 'hukuman' karena menyembunyikan semua ini, aku ingin Papa mengantarku ke rumah aku dan Mama, dan Papa harus tidur bersama Mama pada malam ini saja. Biar aku nanti yang menghubungi Treize untuk mengizinkanku menginap di rumah… _Kita_. Satu kali, tolong isi hari esok dengan kegiatan seperti keluarga pada umumnya. Aku ingin satu kali saja merasakan nikmatnya tinggal bersama Papa dan Mama." celoteh Lillia cemberut.

"_Well_, yeah. Sebenarnya, Mamamu juga sudah memikirkan hal ini. Mari kita pulang dan nikmati hari esok di rumah kita." sahut Wilhelm pasrah. _Boleh juga tuh idemu, Allison. Walau kamu sendiri yang memaksaku sih. Tetapi tidak apa-apalah, demi kebaikan anak semata wayang, anak dari darah aku dan kamu, Allison sayang._

**-xXx-**

**Keesokan pagi harinya…**

"BUANGUN!" teriak Lillia kesal.

Wilhelm hanya bisa mangap dan heran melihat tingkah anak dan istrinya yang makin hari makin parah saja. Sejak diungkapnya rahasia Wilhelm tentang dirinya yang sebagai Mayor Travas, ia belum pernah melihat pola tidur istrinya yang begitu liar, sama seperti waktu dulu. Apalagi anaknya yang ternyata mewarisi sikap ketus dari sebagian dirinya dan Allison sendiri. _Ternyata… Allison bisa juga masih tidur seliar itu…_ Wilhelm diam-diam pasrah banget dengan tingkah tidur istrinya yang minta ampun itu.

"Ugh… Papamu yang baik malah menciumku tiap hari…" gumam Allison setengah tidur.

"Papa, lihat. Mama masih saja berkhayal yang nggak-nggak mengenai Papa, gara-gara ditinggal kerja mulu." kata Lillia bete.

Wilhelm hanya bisa tersenyum dengan dipaksakan gara-gara menatap istrinya yang terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Namun bagi Wilhelm, Allison adalah istri yang _paling_ disayangi dan dicintainya, selain buah hati dari mereka berdua, yakni Lillia. Diam-diam Wilhelm berterimakasih kepada Oscar yang sudah 'bersedia' memboyong Allison ke panti pengasuhan Nenek Moot, bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Kemudian Wilhelm berjongkok sambil membangunkan istri tercintanya (sfx : para pembaca muntah #PLAK), "Allison, Allison, bangunlah. Jangan membuat anak kita ngomel sepanjang hari nantinya. Siang ini kita akan ke Istana Ikstova, ayolah. Kamu kan… I-Istrik−."

"HELL NO!" Kontan saja kepala Allison bangkit di depan mata Wilhelm dan Lillia, disusul dengan tubuhnya, "Lillia akan ke Istana Ikstova? NGGAK MAU! Padahal aku menikmati sekali kehidupan keluarga normal seperti kemarin malam! Wilhelm, Wilhelm, tolong bikin Lillia tinggal di sini! Mumpung kamu sudah berhenti bekerja di Sous-Beil!" lanjut Allison menghiba-hiba sambil memeluk Wilhelm yang sudah (sangat terlalu) pasrah dengan istrinya yang memang _hyperactive_ itu.

"Tiap minggu!" seru Lillia memecah suasana haru (?) di kamar orangtuanya *sfx : suara muntah*, "Kita akan menginap di sini. Papa dan Mama tinggal di sini aja! Tiap hari aku pasti akan mengunjungi Papa dan Mama! Tentunya tanpa Treize! Bisa malu setengah mampus kalau Treize sampai mampir ke sini, apalagi Yang Mulia Francesca dan Sir Benedict! Biar aku bisa bahagia bersama Mama dan Papa, menggantikan tahun-tahun suram kita. Setuju?" lanjutnya berapi-api.

Mata Allison yang dari tadi berbinar-binar mendengarkan ide Lillia, segera menerjangnya dengan wajah haru, "LILLIA! MAMA SENANG MENDENGARNYAAAAA! WILHELM, WILHELM SAYANG, KAMU DENGAR NGGAK SIH? LILLIA, MAMA SETUJU SEKALI!"

"O-Oke. Tiap minggu ya, Nak? Aku bisa mengusahakannya. Bagaimana denganmu, Allison _sayang_?" sahut Wilhelm manggut-manggut sambil garuk-garuk rambut cokelat tuanya.

"ASIIIIIKKKKK! TIAP MINGGU, KITA AKAN BERBAHAGIA SEBAGAI KELUARGAAAAA! Duh, aku benar-benar sangat berbahagia, karena Wilhelm ada di sini sebagai Papa yang sesungguhnya… Aku benar-benar menyayangi Mama dan Papa! HUWEEEEEEEE…" jerit Lillia sambil mencucurkan air mata dan seketika saja menerjang Allison dan Wilhelm serta memeluknya dengan erat.

_Terimakasih Tuhan, Engkau mengirimkanku istri sebaik dan seheboh Allison, dan anak semata wayangku dan Allison, Lillia. Hari-hari biasaku sebagai Papa dari Lillia akan dimulai sekarang, walaupun Lillia sudah menjadi Ratu Ikstova setelah Yang Mulia Francesca. Aku juga merindukan Ker Benedict dan Yang Mulia Francesca… Sekali lagi, terimakasih Tuhan…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End ]**


End file.
